The Killer Sponge
by jtherien
Summary: SpongeBob is sick and tired of not being appreciated and not getting the respect that he truly deserves. When Mr. Krabs announces that SpongeBob will not be this years "Employee of the Year", he finally snaps. Taking his hatred and anger out on all of those close to him; SpongeBob commits many horrific acts that are irreversible, raising the question of who will survive?


"I'm ready!" SpongeBob exclaims while he walks out the door ready for whatever today brings.

Today is the big day that Mr. Krabs is going to announce who the new employee of the year is. SpongeBob has been working his butt off every day to make sure that he secures this prestigious position. Being the first one at work and the last one to leave, making sure he cooks the patties and gets them to customers twice as fast, and even going home and practicing making krabby patties every day.

"I have this in the bag" he reassures himself as he walks through the front door of the Krusty Krab.

There are chairs set up where the tables used to be, all facing a podium towards the back of the building. There was a smell of freshly waxed floors still lingering in the air. The place looked as if it were brand new, it was almost hard to tell that it was even a restaurant. This event is huge, the biggest of the year. Whoever is crowned the employee of the year will not only get a large plaque with them on it but they will also be able to come up with a brand new menu item to sell.

The room begins to fill with people from the community. One of the first people to walk in was Patrick. "Hey SpongeBob!" He shouts loudly across the room with a big smile on his face. "Or should I say, the brand new employee of the year!"

SpongeBob cracks a smile although trying to stay calm to not look to confident.

"Shhhh, I don't want to hurt Squidward's feelings. I know how much this means to him."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry." Now keeping his voice low, Patrick says again "or should I say, the brand new employee of the year."

Both Patrick and SpongeBob begin to giggle.

As more people enter the restaurant SpongeBob is getting more and more excited. He knows deep inside that he is going to receive this award. As people begin to take their seats Mr. Krabs makes his way up to the podium.

"Please everyone take your seats." he states while rustling through the many papers he has with him. He picks up his glasses and begins to squint at the notes that he has written.

"Ahem, I would like to thank everyone for coming here this evening. I am proud to be able to say that we have a great staff hear at the Krusty Krab restaurant. There is one person though that stands out among the others."

While Mr. Krabs continues to talk SpongeBob finds himself lost in a world of imagination. He has been imagining this moment for many weeks now, and now it's finally here.

"… and the Employee of the Year award goes to… Squidward!"

Applause erupted throughout the audience, yet SpongeBob hears nothing. The only sound he could hear is that of his own head pounding out of sheer frustration and anger. Squidward begins to make his way up to the podium to thank Mr. Krabs and give a small acceptance speech. While he passes SpongeBob he lets out a small laugh. Maybe at the fact that he won instead of SpongeBob or maybe it was because of the face SpongeBob was making, one of extreme anger.

"I would first like to thank…" Squidward began.

This was it, he could not handle it anymore. SpongeBob stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards causing a large crash. All eyes were now on him and the place was completely silent. He was so angry that he had no idea what to do. He was not sure if he was going to cry or if he rather choke someone out. Eventually these emotions overwhelmed SpongeBob and he ran out the front door, running towards his house.

An hour passes and SpongeBob is sitting in the corner of his living room in the dark. He is rocking back and forth in hopes that it will allow him to calm down and relax, but it doesn't help. The more he thinks about it, the angrier and angrier he gets. Eventually there is a knock at the door.

"Hey SpongeBob it's your buddy Patrick!"

SpongeBob holds his breath and doesn't move in hopes that Patrick would soon leave his front door. Five minutes pass and Patrick is still there, endlessly knocking. SpongeBob soon becomes fed up with this and decides to try to make Patrick leave.

"Go away!" SpongeBob screams at Patrick from the other side of the door. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Come on let me in, I have bubbles and ice cream!

"No, go away Patrick I am not in the mood!"

"Oh come on, Let me in SpongeBob! I'm not leaving until you let me in!"

"Patrick! Go Away!"

"SpongeBob, SpongeBob, SpongeBob..." Patrick begins repeating in hopes that SpongeBob would open the door just out of pure annoyance.

SpongeBob begins to get more and more frustrated and angry, until finally he had enough. His head begins to pound again. This time the noise was so loud that he could hardly hear Patrick anymore. SpongeBob slowly stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. Patrick is still yelling and pounding at the door, and with every knock on the door SpongeBob begins to grow more and more angry. He makes his way over to his kitchen counter and on it sits his trusty Spatula that he has used to flip thousands of burgers. He slowly lifts up the spatula. His head continuously pounding harder and harder as he makes his way closer to the door. Patrick's knocks seem to be getting louder and louder. He reaches up and slowly unlocks the door. The door soon swings open and now Patrick and SpongeBob are face to face.

"Hi SpongeBob!" Patrick graciously says while waving to his best friend.

SpongeBob had already snapped though. With one powerful thrust SpongeBob drives the spatula right through the chest of his best friend. Patrick begins to slowly turn white as the life slowly drifts away from his body.

"I said... go... away." SpongeBob says as the warm blood of the pink starfish begins to drip down his hand and to the ground.

Finally. Silence. The pounding in SpongeBob's ears begin to fade away while reality sets in. Finally reality hits the sponge and he soon realizes what he just did. Looking down at Patrick's lifeless body, SpongeBob begins to regret what he had done. But instead of breaking down and crying, he knew that he had to do something with the body or else he would be caught. He begins to drag Patrick's body through the house and decides to hide it in his kitchen closet until he figures out a better place for it. SpongeBob begins to then scrub the floor to rid of any of Patrick's bodily fluid that may have been left behind. As he makes his way outside to clear the ground of any evidence, he sees Squidward making his way over to the house.

"Hey SpongeBob! Did you hear my speech that I gave after I won employee of the year?" Squidward says between his laughter. "You should have stayed, It was really.."

Squidward notices the bloody rag that SpongeBob is holding in his hand.

"Umm SpongeBob, what is that?"

"Oh… this...it's nothing. I am just doing some spring cleaning around the house."

"It's the middle of the summer and the rag you are holding is covered in what looks to be...blood?"

SpongeBob had to think quickly.

"Oh no, I was just ummm, painting a mural!"

"A mural?" Squidward seems suspicious.

"Ya, I am painting a mural up on my roof and this is just red paint that I had to clean up."

"Uh huh, I see" Squidward says hesitantly. "Can I see this ummm mural?"

SpongeBob begins to freak out but soon comes up with a plan.

"Of course you can Squidward! Come on in, let's go upstairs!"

Squidward comes inside and begins to follow SpongeBob upstairs. They reach the top of the stairs and open the door to walk out onto the roof. After they both reach the roof Squidward begins to look around, looking somewhat puzzled.

"I don't see a mural anywhere SpongeBob."

"Oh it is right over there, just move that way a little." SpongeBob says while motioning over towards the edge of the roof."

"You're crazy, there is no…"

SpongeBob then quickly throws a rope around Squidward's neck and pushes him over the side of the house. The sound of Squidward's neck snapping echoes throughout the air.

The next day SpongeBob wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock. Immediately he smells the two corpses that are rotting away in his kitchen. Soon he comes up with an idea of what to do with the bodies. An idea that will not only get rid of the evidence but also would be a form of sweet sweet revenge.

SpongeBob soon gathers the two lifeless bodies up and puts them in a large brown sack, usually used to transport ingredients and materials for cooking. He begins to make his way towards the Krusty Krabs early in the morning in hopes that he can dispose of the bodies before anyone else gets there.

"The freezer will be a perfect place to keep them" SpongeBob thinks to himself while making his way to the restaurant in the dark.

When SpongeBob arrives to the restaurant the entire place is silent. There is not a person to be seen within a 3 mile radius. He pries open the freezer door and begins to stuff the bodies in the far back corner. He tries to position them in a way where they would not be noticed for at least a few days, giving him enough time to skip town. Just as he begins to get ready to leave the corpses there for some unlucky guy to find, the front door to the restaurant creeks open. It is Mr. Krabs coming in a little early so that he can count up all of his money.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mr. Krabs asks while looking towards the open freezer door.

"Umm ya, it's me" SpongeBob replies in hopes that Krabs will not come and check to see what it is he is doing.

"Hey SpongeBob, I am really sorry how things turned out yesterday…" Mr. Krabs says while getting closer to the freezer door.

"Oh it's no big deal"

"No my boy. I know that you were discouraged because of it but remember that there is always next year."

SpongeBob begins to hear the pounding in his ears again.

"I just didn't think that you had the right quality for such a prestigious award quite yet."

The more Mr. Krabs talks the angrier and angrier SpongeBob begins to get.

"I just want you to know that I care about you, and am always here for you!" Mr. Krabs turns the corner finally making his way into the freezer completely.

"You know what I mean?"

Mr. Krabs then notices a strange smell in the air.

"Do you smell that?" He then sees the bodies lying on the ground in the back corner of the freezer.

He takes off sprinting towards the door but SpongeBob quickly grabs him by his shirt. Mr. Krabs grabs the door to the freezer, trying to pull himself out of the grasp of the killer sponge. His claws slips off of the door handle and he falls back onto the ground. SpongeBob is now standing above him with a large icepick used to move items around in the freezer. With one strong motion SpongeBob drives the icepick through the stomach of Mr. Krabs. As Krabs' life begins to fade from his eyes SpongeBob looks at him one last time.

"It should have been me mother-f..." SpongeBob is interrupted by a loud slam from behind him. He turns around and notices that the freezer door closed and can only be opened from the outside. There is no way out.

SpongeBob sits down beside the bodies of his three victims and begins to laugh. He continues to laugh until he finally could laugh no more. He thought it was very ironic that he would end up freezing to death in the very restaurant that he lived for. Surrounded by his recently murdered best friend, co-worker, and boss.

Many hours passed and SpongeBob soon came to realize all of the destruction that he has caused. He began to weep but his tears would quickly freeze. As time passed he became weaker and weaker, slowly losing consciousness. He soon would accept his fate.

"I'm ready." Was his last thought as he succumbed to the frigid air.


End file.
